Unexpected surprises
by sasuhina510
Summary: She had always lived a hard life. One night Her couch surprisingly helps her escape but what happens to come to her escape? OroHina and more couple :P Rated M for content
1. Prolog

Prolog

I tried to run, I tried to escape him, I couldn't out run him he was to fast. He was catching up, I could feel his eyes watching my every move as I ran dodging the trees and bushes.

"Hinata! Get back here!" he yelled to me, I ignored him and ran. I could feel my legs beginning to get tired, no I cant stop I must keep on going. I told my self over and over in my head, as I ran I could feel the tears streaming.

He was my own flesh and blood, yet he hurts me so bad.


	2. Chapter 1 A not so happy beggining

He hit me hard, I tried to restrain from his hit, but I could only fall back onto the ground. I stood up as fast as I could, "Hinata-sama you need to try harder" Neji said to me. I nodded looking down then up at him a bit, he was gone when I looked up I turned around looking for him "Byakugan!" I looked around, but he was no where to be found.

I turned to were I was originally standing and saw he was coming right at me it was to late to react, I was on the ground hard "ah!" I gasped. I rolled on the ground once I hit it and ran into the tree, right on my back.

I gasped for air from the hit and spit up some blood, "come on… Lets go get some tea. Hanabi made us some". I stood up a bit wobbly, watching him walk away as if no care in the world and slowly I followed him to the small steps of the porch, I sat down next to Neji, sipping a cup of tea looking down a bit.

I looked at my hand holding the tea noticing how much it hurt, "Your done training already?" a voice from behind Neji and me said. I looked up, looking back seeing it was my father I quickly looked down again, and nodded. "Yes uncle… she couldn't keep up so I called it quits for today. But I shall continue to train." Neji responded to him, but father seemed to ignore him.

I felt his hand grab my hair hard "is that so…" he yanked me up by my hair hard, I gasped in pain spilling my tea, which landed all over Neji. "Hot!" He jumped up quickly wiping the tea off of himself, as father pulled me to my feet. He had gripped harder it felt as if he was pulling my hair out I gasped in pain again, he started dragging me away from the porch.

I felt tears start to stream down my face. "N…No!" I pleaded as he dragged me I tried to fight but his grip was to strong.

He dragged me into the house and to his bedroom. "N…No! F…F…Father!" I screamed quietly tears streaming hard, he pushed me onto the bed fiercely "you really are useless Hinata. I'm quit embarrassed for you to even be my child." I could hear the laughter in his voice behind the cruelness of what he had said. I tried to say something but couldn't, he hit me hard in the jaw making sure I knew not to try and escape then he walked back to the door locking it.

I heard the door click and shivered a bit, I didn't no what he was going to do to me. Not yet at least…

He got on top of me roughly and pinned both my arms down I tried to fight him only to be hit hard in the face again. "Don't try to fight Hinata." I could tell he was smirking, he was amused by this.

He bent down to my ear and slowly whispered "maybe you aren't useless my daughter." I could feel his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my back making more tears come, he got out a kunai and with one quick hand movement all her clothes were shredded on the floor. Her breasts were round and plump more then her mothers ever were. It made him crave her more. He went down and bite hard on her nipple making her scream crying "s…s…stop f….f…f..father!" she yelled, more and more tears coming.

He didn't listen and kept on going biting harder and harder wanting more of her. "Lets see why your not useless…" he began to unzip his pants. I cried begging him not to, but he didn't listen… I heard his pants hit the ground with a thump.

He pushed hard inside of me I screamed in pain crying hard, he slammed in and out roughly. "s….s….s…st…" I didn't have the breath to even finish… I felt my eyes start to close and the world go dark. It felt cold… Was I dead? Did he kill me after all… Father….


	3. Chapter 2 Surpriseing outcome

Warmth… Warmth was all I felt… The coldness had gone away. Where was I? Had I died? It was still dark, but I felt warm… I opened my eyes a bit then all the way gasping for air.

Father was standing by the door putting his clothes on, "I expect this mess cleaned up by dinner time, Hinata." He said as he slowly opened the door and walked out. My eyes started to water, how could he do this to me? I felt tears go down my face and I tried to wipe them away but it didn't work. I stood up slowly in pain. And looked around. There was blood all on the sheets, my clothes ripped and torn on the floor.

I walked to the bathroom connected to the room and wrapped a towel around myself, with that I did what my father had told me slowly, painfully, with the tears falling as I did so.

I hurried and walked to my room without anyone seeing that I was coming from fathers room and opened my door, closing it quickly. I went to my closet grabbing clean clothes and putting them on quickly. I heard a knock on my door and slowly I walked over, I hesitated to open it up but I did so. Hanabi was standing there out of breath with a worried face, "Hanabi? W…w…whats w…wrong?" Becoming about worried myself. Panting she said "F…Father!….. N…Neji!" I looked past her and we both jumped at the sound of a loud _crash! _I grabbed Hanabi's hand quickly and we both ran out to the yard to see the commotion.

When we walked outside we saw Neji on his back on the ground and Hiashi standing over him, glaring. Neji tried to get up but couldn't, Hanabi started to run towards Hiashi, trying to help Neji.

Normally she wouldn't care, but this was her own father hurting him. "No Hanabi!" Hinata yelled after Hanabi trying to grab her arm but she was to far from her reach. Hiashi looked at her and put one arm out, at the exact moment Neji appeared pushing Hanabi to the side as Hiashi hit Neji in the side. Hanabi looked at Neji in amazement, Neji fell to the ground holding his side "How dare you ever speak to me like that Neji!" Hiashi yelled at him ignoring what happened with Hanabi, I ran over bending down to check on my little sister.

I picked her up and held her bending down still, "You deserved it! What you have done is wrong!" Neji yelled back sounding about weak coughing up some blood, at that moment Hiashi struck him hard in the gut and Neji went flying back hitting the side of the house. "How dare you say such things… Get back to your work runt!" With that Hiashi was gone. With Hanabi in my arms I ran over to Neji to see if he was alright, "Neji you shouldn't~" He cut her off " no… It is my duty to protect the main houses daughter…" He said weakly, Hanabi stood up and bent down beside him also. One of the other Hyuuga's ran out "Dinner time!" He yelled then ran back, I helped Neji up as I told Hanabi to go to dinner. And so she did.

Once I got Neji supported on my shoulder we started to walk to the house "N….neji…" I mumbled slowly, "I'm getting you out of here Hinata-sama" He said and looked at me, I looked at him shocked "w…w…what d…do y…y…you m..m..mean" I asked him quietly.

"I know what he did to you… And tonight your leaving the Leaf and never coming back." I gasped and my eyes widened looking at him then straight ahead helping him up the steps, "but N…n..neji I c..cant" I protested, he protested back "you have to Hinata-sama." he looked down almost sounding sad, "Tonight ill distract Uncle Hiashi… And you will run. You wont tell anyone your leaving. You will sneak out your window and run and not look back."

He said sounding confident with his plan, "If you don't say agree to this… Then ill have the Hokage involved." He told me, I looked down upset and nodded. What choice did I have?… I have to listen to his plan…

It's the only way.


	4. Chapter 3 Help

I walked with Neji helping him, we were in the hall way and he looked at me "hey I can go from here" he told me and let go of his hold on me. I let him go and he stood up still limping a bit. "Are you sure?" I asked him a bit worried that he might fall, he nodded "yes I am sure, you go on in a wash up" I knew what he really meant. And that's what I went and did, I headed to my room and once I got there I opened my door slowly and closed it quietly.

I went to my closet and pulled out a bag, I packed everything I needed and hid it safely under my bed. Once that was all done I went and headed back down the hallway to dinner.

Was I doing the right thing by leaving Konoha forever? Leaving everything I knew… I don't know, but… it seems like it's the only way.

As dinner started and I took my seat the food was already set down, we always had big dinners with a lot of food. I didn't have much appetite so I didn't really eat.

About half way through dinner I noticed father kept on looking at me or well more like glancing I could see it in his eyes that he was already planning his next move. "Neji how did you get injured" One of the other Hyuuga's asked, Father quickly looked up still eating and replied before Neji could "training… No more further questions." Neji just nodded and I looked down.

"M…m..may I be excused?" I asked slowly and shyly, father nodded and I stood up walking away from the table.

"Ah Hinata my dear, I want you to meet me in the court yard for some training" Father said as he watched me walk away. I simply ignored him and continued, I wasn't stupid I knew what he was going to try and do.

And its not going to work.

I heard him get up, and I walked faster. "Uncle I need to talk to you" Neji said going in front of him and he stopped and looked at Neji "Out of my way Neji."He said coldly pushing him off to one side, I could feel fathers footsteps coming closer and that's when I ran down the hall and opened my door slamming it shut.

"Hinata! Open up this door!" He yelled I ignored him and I felt my eyes start to water. I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the window, I could hear my door slightly start to open. But then nothing, that's when I took my chance and quickly opened up the window jumping out, I landed on the tree branch next to the window.

I slowly climbed down the tree and once I felt my feet firm on the ground I looked at the Hyuuga compound and said my final goodbyes. I turned around looking at the village and made a run for it, heading right towards the village gates. Once out of the village gates I kept on running, running and not looking back. I felt my self start to get tired, so I stopped and sat down by a near by tree. I was breathing harder then I should have, must've been the fear running through my veins. I heard foot steps and stood up quickly getting into a attack position. "Who's there!" I yelled feeling the fear run back into my body and down my spine giving me chills, "you ran… You tried to escape. This is your punishment!" I heard a voice call out and when I looked up Hiashi was standing there and hit me in my side on a chakura point. I gasped falling to the ground, I closed my eyes.

"N…no!" I pleaded " H…h…help!" I yelled as he got closer to me, I heard him chuckle that sent more chills down my spine "no one will here you scream…" He said to me coldly I started to cry and I laid there hopeless like an animal being hunted… No turning back no running away… Please someone… Anyone hear my screams… "H…h…help!" I yelled again crying harder, he chuckled again he as he grabbed my hair lifting me up then throwing me on my back making sure I was on my back flat on the ground. "No one will hear you… I told you that already" He chuckled again. I felt him get on top of me roughly I heard the sound of a kunai and I opened my eyes, the kunai had hit the tree.

I looked at Hiashi and the kunai had barley skimmed across his cheek. Little blood dripping down his face from it, and then came a voice. A voice I had never heard before. One that made Hiashi stand up, this time fear going down his spine. "You shouldn't have come all the way out here just for that girl…." A snake like voice came. I closed my eyes again, my body felt numb. It was from Hiashi's hit from before. I heard another kunai _thud! _As it hit the tree again. I heard footsteps running away, faintly running. Then I felt someone lift me up.

Who would be helping me? I was useless…

Hopeless… But who ever this was…

Had saved me, I owed this person my life…

So I let this person carry me off to where ever he was going.


	5. Chapter 4 Who saved me!

When I awoke it was dark, the only light was firmly dim lit candles that hung on the wall. I sat up slowly looking around, where was I? Who had brought me here? The room felt cold… Not like a home.

I looked around the room again all there was in the room was a large wooden box that must've been the dresser, and then the bed. The bed its self was hard and cold. It felt like winter even though it wasn't… I noticed that I had been changed out of my clothes into a ratty old white shirt and long black pants.

I went to stand up as the door began to open, and lady walked in. She was about mid high maybe a bit taller then me. I laid back down quickly. And she walked over, "Ah… your awake." She said looking at me, her voice was kind and gentle.

I nodded "how are you feeling?", She asked me I looked up at her and nodded again meaning I was ok. She saw me shiver a bit, "ah still cold hm?" She said with a smile and a giggle a bit. She walked over to the 'dresser' and pulled out a jacket type piece of clothing. And walked back over. I looked at her sitting up and she put it on my I snuggled into it, "w….w…warm" I mumbled out and she smiled.

"Well ill be watching, you for the next few days if you need anything just holler" She smiled and said as she walked out but then stopped. "Also… Lord Orochimaru will be in soon to see you." She said and walked out closing the door, my eyes widened at hearing that name. Orochimaru…. Was the one that saved me! I was in shock, and must have been for a long time. At least 30 minutes passed and I heard my door creak open, It had gotten darker in the room.

All I saw was a tall slender figure walk in and close the door, as the figure moved closer I saw what the light hit, his pale skin looked paler in the dark, his long black hair flowing behind him past his waist and the bangs in front of his face. Making him look mysterious, and weirdly enough just seeing that drew me to him. He got closer and sat light on the bed I sat up to make sure I wasn't in his way. "I heard you were feeling… Better…." The way he had say that sentence sent chills down my back…

Good chills.

He looked down at me I saw a slight smile form on his pale lips, "Well… Are you hungry?" I shook my head saying no but at that exact moment my stomach growled and his smile grew wider I heard him lightly chuckle. He shook his head a bit, "You don't have to lie… come on…" He said slowly with that snake like tone and stood up he put a hand out to me, but I didn't take it I just stood up slowly.

He gave a surprised look and smirked turning his back to me and walked away. I followed him down the halls, they were worse then the room. Colder… Lonelier… It felt sad… Was he alone like me…?

He noticed I was lost in thought, and chuckled. Next thing I new I was pinned against the wall I gasped and looked up at him, he could tell I was shivering. "Don't ignore me girl…" he said softly and closely to my ear, "punishment comes with ignorance…" He let me go and stood back up straight and continued walking again. I caught my breath and looked at him walking ahead of me I ran to him to catch up quickly.

I could feel my face heat up as I thought about how close he was to me. Wait what was I thinking? I just met this man! Yet I barley new him! I sighed silently to my self and looked ahead, noticing we where in a giant room that had a very long table. He pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit in it, and so I did. He walked to the other end and sat down also he looked at me and smiled or well more like smirked.

A guy a bit shorter then Orochimaru walked out he had grey hair pulled back into a pony tail and glasses making him look a bit like Harry potter. He glanced at me then looked at Orochimaru, he places food down on his side then walked over to my side and placed some food down.

He glanced at Orochimaru who was giving him a look and he quickly left the room, I looked at Orochimaru "w…w…who w…was" I was cut off by his hiss "Kabuto my assss….assistant" He said hissing with his words. I nodded before I got my self in deep trouble I picked up a fork and looked at the food. I poked it then picked up some with the fork and bit down on the fork, it was a interesting flavor.

It was very good, I was eating it so quickly as if I was starved. I heard a chuckle from the man on the other side, "You must have been very hungry" he smirked at me eating his food slowly. I looked down and ate a bit slower. I could feel his sharp yellow eyes on me as I ate, I thought about all my friend back in Konaha then shook my head. No! I can never go back… I closed my eyes and I felt tears start to fall. Orochimaru noticed this, "why are you crying…?" He asked normal tone. I couldn't tell him what had happened… I never can… "Forget about everyone in Konaha Hinata"

He said, as if he could read my mind. I looked at him tears still slightly falling, "join me…" He said looking at me, should I say yes?… What choice did I have? I looked at him, and nodded.

This is my new life… To me Konaha was now gone a faint memory…

Never to come back.

Or go back.


	6. Chapter 5 A short look at Konaha

All I could think about was an excuse to tell the stupid hokage Tsunade, as I walked back in through the gates of this suppose hidden village, two ninja ran up to me and got me to the hospital quickly.

They of course bandaged me up and then here comes the fun part I thought. Tsunade walked in along with the nagging idiot demon Naruto.

She looked at me as I lie there in bed I put on my sad boohoo face, "Hiashi what were you doing outside the village?" She questioned me suspiciously. "And where's Hinata-Chan!

She's missing too!" Naruto yelled quickly behind her, Tsunade looked at me.

"I…Its all blank to me ma'am… The last thing I remember was I out training Hinata, and she took off. I have no idea why and I ran after her." I explained, and then paused a fake tear falling down my cheek, " she was running away from something and I didn't no what and she ran out of the village to a cliff, she told me she was going to jump."

I sniffed a bit and Naruto yelled "That's bullshit! She wouldn't try to kill her self!" Naruto yelled, "Let him finish…" Tsunade said. "Then a pale man… With black hair grabbed her and took her away…

He attacked me of course when I went after him, to get her." I sniffed again, Tsunade and Naruto had fallen for it, They were looking sad and then all of a sudden Tsunade looked up and said, "where going after them! War will start!".

Naruto nodded and I did as well, it wasn't what I expected but it worked they fell for it they will never know what happened.

It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 6 Whats going on?

He smirked at me, and I looked down and continued eating. When we finished, the Harry Potter guy walked out again taking our plates. He had seemed to glare at me in a weird sort of way, I felt very uncomfortable.

Orochimaru dismissed him, he got up slowly and walked over to me, "may I escort you to your room…?" He looked at me smiling kindly for once, I nodded and he took my hand. It was cold, and hard, yet… Warming at the same time. As I stood up, I tripped over my own feet right onto him. He caught me with his arms, I was pressed against his chest. My face heat up, my heart raced.

No, no! I don't know this man! Yet… My life is in his hands now, I noticed he had his arm's around me.

Surprisingly enough… I put my arms around him holding onto him, my eyes closed… And the world turned black… But I was still cold…

Yet warm.

What is this, its soft… Softer then the bed I had been lying in before. I opened my eyes slightly and rolled over, there lied the sleeping pale snake. My eyes widen, I was in my pajamas that he had giving me. As I looked at his sleeping face, I smiled.

He was a handsome man, especially when asleep. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me close, I looked at him again and I was surprised to see his eyes open and awake. He smiled, "you ok? You feel asleep when you tripped into me…" I started to turn red and looked down hiding my face, "you look a bit red, Hinata." I heard him chuckle, how could he say such things? I looked up, my face bright red, but as I did I was pulled into a gentle kiss.

My eyes widen, as his closed. W…What is going on? I felt my face turn deeper red, my head spun around. I didn't know what to do, should I stop it? Or continue on… My eyes started to close as my body went numb as he held me closer, I felt as if I was melting. His strong arms embraced me, his cold pale lips against my soft pink ones. It was warm, and gentle… I was in his arms… I was in his life… I didn't just join him, because I had no where else to go.

Now it was something bigger, I wanted to join him… He pulled away and slowly got up out of bed, "Now then… Training starts today… Be down soon" he walked out of the room without another word, I just lay there. All of a sudden I felt cold again… I thought to my self, I've fallen in love with him… I got up out of the bed and changed into my new clothes he had gotten me.

How could he had just got up like that?

I still had a lot to figure out about him.


	8. Chapter 7 Training?

As I left my room, I couldn't get what just happened out of my head. I walked down the hall, I had know idea on where I was heading to.

I walked past someone, and a chill just went down my spine. "Your new here right?" A female voice said, I turned around to see a girl a bit taller then me with green hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing a fishnet shirt and a dark blue jacket, one pant leg was longer then the other. It looked ripped from my view.

I bowed "A…ah! Yes!" I looked at her, she gave a look to me as if I was weird. She sighed "Well I'm just heading outside… Is that where you were going?" She asked in a strange voice, almost like she didn't care "U…um Yes!" I said to her almost to quickly. She chuckled " Follow me". She walked away from me and I Followed her, we headed toward a entrance and I saw light there.

As we stepped outside I smiled, I hadn't seen the outside world sense… I looked down and my eyes half shut, the girl gave me a push and I knocked into someone. "I see, Kaibutsu showed the way." A snake like voice said, I looked up to see Orochimaru. I backed up quickly, and nodded. "Well, I'll be training." She said and started to walk away, but Orochimaru stopped her.

"Kaibutsu, you will spare Hinata". My eyes widened when he said that, was out of his mind!

Well… Yes he is. Not the point though!

"You… Want me to fight a weakling like her?" She smirked to her self chuckling. Orochimaru glared at her a bit and she stopped her chuckling right away, "She was a leaf ninja… Don't under estimate her".

He backed away and leaned against a tree close to where we were standing, Kaibutsu nodded And stood in front of me like 7 feet away. I looked at her and got into my attack position, she just stood there. Orochimaru gave the mark, and when he did Kaibutsu was at me like that. I jumped out of her attack landing on my feet behind her, I barley dodged her attack. "Byakugan!" I yelled and activated my Byakugan, she disappeared and hit me in my chest I flew back.

My body hitting the ground hard. I stood up wiping the blood off my lip a bit, she ran towards me again except now she had a sword made of chakura. I put my hands out in front of my and spun around kicking her in the head hard and my hand aiming hitting one of her chakura points.

She slid back like I barley hit her, and smirked at me. I noticed she was getting ready to do a jutsu, I stood straight up and started moving my arms. "8 trigrams… 64 palms!" I yelled, hitting her jutsu which reflected on her. She flew back and landed on her feet some blood dripping from her body.

I stood there in my attacking position, breath hard blood coming from my head. Kaibutsu glared and started running towards me again, Orochimaru stopped her though. He was smirking almost, " I'm pleased…" He hissed a bit.

Kaibutsu gave him a look "what do you mean!" She stood up and looked at him, he glared at her and pinned her to a tree, "you don't raise your voice at me…" He hissed in a mean tone. "Your dismissed go back inside!" He let her go and she walked away, back inside the hide out.

He walked towards me that smirky smile was back on his face, "you did well…" He said to me. "I…Is that g…good?" I said curiously to him, he chuckled "yes it is… But… I have some things I want to teach you… For now go back and get something to eat…" And with that we both walked inside.

He praised me…

I smiled to myself, thinking of the thought gave me a warm feeling.

I just know this will work out, maybe living here was the right choice…


End file.
